


Empty

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, I needed to break a character, Weeping, basically the entire Karasuno team?, first I wanted to write some DaiSuga fluff but stuff happened, help me, just not in the foreground, my friends who read this are dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words. Three words and fourteen letters were all it took to break down entire worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> I had a difficult time finding any title, and I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with this one. If you have a better idea, please let me know!  
> Also tell me if you find any mistakes or if something just... 'doesn't seem right', yes? :3
> 
> And...  
> I am sorry.  
> (I needed to live up to my name, I guess.)

Three words. Three words and fourteen letters were all it took to break down entire worlds.

None of them could believe, none of them wanted to believe the message their teacher brought them that afternoon during training. Time seemed to stop, everyone was silent, none dared to move.

 

Tick.

Tock.

 

The clock’s ticking was unbelievable loud in Daichi’s head, leaving nothing but a stinging pain in his ears, as soon as one tick died down to make room for another. His hands got sweaty and he dropped the ball he was holding carelessly, causing it to make another loud bumping noise. Next to him, Asahi winced.

“…what are you saying… This.. this is some kind of joke, right, Sensei?” Tanaka was the first one to find his voice, while all the others were still paralyzed after hearing Takeda’s words. The teacher, though, only shook his head slowly while holding tears back with all his might, and shattered the hopes of an entire Volleyball team. Well, almost entire team. One member was missing, had been missing from the beginning of that practice.

And just as this, hell broke loose.

No one screamed, no one cussed or ‘flipped their shit’, as one might imagine ‘hell’. This team’s personal hell was silent and cold, like a cave that’s never seen a ray of light. There was not comfort and no warmth, because he was not among them this time. There was no pat on anyone’s shoulder, no laugh or uplifting comment, not this time.

The ever-so-quirky Nishinoya had to sit down, eyes wide open in shock, before slumping forward and covering his face with his hands. Tanaka sat down next to his friend, but didn’t touch him or say anything at all, knowing he’d rather be left alone at this moment. The first and others second years’ reactions were similar; even Tsukishima showed a painful expression. Tears dropped, quiet sobs echoed through the usually lively gym.

Only Daichi still stood in the same position, fists clenched until the knuckles showed as white spots on his skin, lips bitten so hard he drew blood and his expression clouded over. He was shaking terribly. Asahi looked at him worried; he also felt the cruel pain nagging at his fragile heart, but he could only imagine what everything had done to the team’s captain. Before he could say a thing though, Daichi stormed out, leaving his beat-down team mates behind.

 

_“Sugawara is dead.”_

 

This had to be a joke. A terrible joke, but this could impossibly be the truth. As fast as his feet carried him, Sawamura made his way to the club room. With a furious and bewildered face and running like that, he surely looked like a crazy person to anyone who saw him, but oh, he couldn’t care less. With gritted teeth he slammed open the door, crashing it into the wall behind it.

The room was empty. What had he been expecting after hearing that dreadful sentence?

Sugawara changing, first looking at him shocked by the captain bursting into the club room with such an expression, before apologizing for being late while rubbing the back of his neck.

Sugawara sitting on the bench, looking at his friend amused for falling for such a ridiculous joke. Anything, probably, but not this. He was not prepared to find an empty room with no trace of his best friend anywhere.

But nonetheless, this empty, black club room was the best place he could be at this very moment; none of the team was around to see their reliable, trusty captain in such a weak state- it would be for the better, Daichi figured. Slowly he entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Due to it making rough contact with the wall, it seemed a bit loose and the handle was somewhat crooked. He would take care of that later. If there even was a later, if his aching heart didn’t kill him right now and then.

Clutching his shirt my his chest with his right hand, Sawamura’s knees gave up after all and he dropped to the ground weakly. Why? Why did this happen? _There was a car crash_ – his mind repeated in Takeda’s trembling voice. _The ambulance service tried everything in their might, but they were too late._

They should have tried harder, they should have tried better! Sawamura hit the floor with his fist, hard enough to feel a pain running through his entire arm. Again and again and again, until his hand went numb, just like his insides felt.

This was not fair.

Why? Why Suga?!

Images of his best friend flashed before his inner eye. Some only hours, days or weeks old, some even from years ago. Soft brown eyes, always encouraging, friendly and calming, even if something didn’t work as planned. A broad grin, always warming and giving everyone around him new strength to fight on in matches, even when he couldn’t be on the court with them. Soft silver locks and gentle touches, tender embraces, sweet voice…

The knowledge that he would never see, hear, touch him again broke his already cracked heart once more, allowing him to finally spill hot and salty tears that rolled down his cheeks and dropped from his chin.

Koushi had been his best friend for years; he had always been there for him and everyone around him. How was he supposed to work problems out now? Daichi didn’t know the answer to this question; Suga had always been the one to help him out. How was he supposed to handle the team now, or school in general? There were merely a few months of school left, as well as the tournament.

This would be the last tournament for the third years and they promised to make it together.

And after this, he had to go to college.

They wanted to go to the same college, the brunette remembered and broke down again. They wanted to be there for one another, he had promised to support him through difficult times.

But now, where was he? Daichi needed him, so why wasn’t he there?!

“You broke your promise”, he choked out, also shocking himself by how miserable his voice sounded. If he didn’t knew this before, now he was certain he couldn’t go back to join his team for a while. Not like this.

So the usually so reliable captain of the Karasuno volleyball club sat alone in a dark corner in the club room, weeping all by himself about the loss of his team mate and best friend, unable to calm himself down. He felt so broken and empty, cold and lost that even the gentle embrace of the team’s manager and friend Kiyoko wasn’t helpful at least. No embrace and calming words would ever be the same as Suga’s were, but he knew that, at this very moment, this was all he could hold onto.


End file.
